gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Hopes and Fears/The Inuit People
This is the fourth restaurant in Emily's Hopes and Fears. Level 31 - QUICKLY! *Patrick walks slowly because he's cold. *Patrick: Fell... through... the ice... *Tapeesa carries Patrick. *Patrick is inside the hut. *Tapeesa: HOW did you get here? *Tapeesa: We have not seen a qallunaat like you in years. *Patrick: Flower... *Patrick fell down to sit. *Tapeesa puts the blanket on Patrick. Afterward *Patrick: Where am I? *Tapeesa: Ipasak… you fell through the ice. You're lucky to be alive. *Patrick: Ipasak!... I read about this place in my grandfather's journal. *Patrick: I have to get out of here... I'm on a mission... *Patrick tries to get up, but he can't. *Patrick: Oof! *Tapeesa: Even the mighty eagle cannot soar until it has slept. *Patrick: Water was so-so-so cold... *Patrick: N-n-never want to feel anything that c-c-cold again... It f-f-feels like a th-th-thousand knives... *Tapeesa puts a blanket to Patrick. He's still shaking. *Tapeesa leans on Patrick. Level 32 - Patrick's Stuff *One person leaves the hut after taking the Jacket. *Chief: I do not like having a qallunaat in this sacred place. *Tapeesa: Father... this man is very sick... *Tapeesa: He has the Ilguk in him... if he is not cleansed I am afraid he will die. *Chief: Hmph! Most cheechakos do not have what it takes to go on a vision quest... *Chief: …but it will be as you say. *Chief: Come... the smoke is not good for nutaralak. *Chief and Tapeesha leave the hut after set a fire. *Patrick: Cough! Cough! *Patrick: Wha- what's that? *There was a golden flower. *Paige comes into the dream. *Paige: Daddy! *Patrick: Paige?! *Emily appears into the dream. *Patrick: Emily! *Emily: Come home, Patrick. We need you! *Patrick: I can't yet, Emily! I have to find the flower for Paige. *'Lovely hallucinations' *Patrick: Paige! You look all better, Pumpkin! *Patrick gave a hug to Emily and Paige. *Emily: Patrick! *Emily: Patrick! Patrick! *Then disappeared form the dream and Tapeesa is here. *Tapeesa: Patrick! It's me, Tapeesa. During the level *Tapeesa collects Patrick's stuff. Afterward *Patrick walks slowly. *Patrick: Water! *Tapeesa delivers water to Patrick. *Patrick: Tapeesa, right? Thank you... *Tapeesa: You remembered my name. *Patrick: You saved my life. *Tapeesa: You fell through the ice... *Tapeesa: That's because more and more common here for some reason. *Patrick: Global warming. *Tapeesa: Is there global warming where you are from? *Patrick: Yes... but we don't live on the ice… so it just gets hot... *Tapeesa: I would like my baby to grow up somewhere warm. *Patrick: You're pregnant. *Patrick: I have a daughter, back home in Snuggford. I- I have to... *Tapeesa: You must rest. *Tapeesa carries Patrick into the hut. *Then she puts him her blanket. Level 33 - Burned Through My Boots *Chief: I thought you had sent the cheechako away. *Tapeesa: He is not yet well to travel, Father. *Tapeesa: In fact... I thought that when he returns to hish ome, I would go with him. *Tapeesa: Er... To make sure he doesn't fall through the ice! *Chief: You would abandon your people? Our ways? *Tapeesa: Never... They would always remain in my heart. *Patrick: Het, Chief! *Chief: I will not speak about this in front of HIM. *Chief leaves. Afterward *At the big hut, Tapeesa enters. *Tapeesa: Father...? *Tapeesa: Father, you said you would not talk in front of this qallunaat... Tapeesa: So I came to talk to you here. *Chief: What of my grandchild, would you really have him be raised a cheechako? *Tapeesa: In the city he would have a chance at a better life. *Chief: I have seen the city. THIS. This is better. *Tapeesa: THIS is ENDING, Father, melting before our eyes- *Chief: Yes, and we have the CITY to thank for that. *Tapeesa: -and if we don't leave our traditions, our history will die here with us. *Chief: Enough! We will speak no more of this. *Tapeesa tries to leave. *Chief: The white man leaves in the morning. Level 34 - Keeping Warm *Tapeesa knits a blanket. *Patrick: That's a beautiful blanket you're knitting. *Tapeesa: Thank you... it's for my baby. *Patrick: Can I ask you something? *Patrick: According to my grandfather's journal... *Patrick: "I need to wait for a dazzling display of light that occurs only at night..." *Patrick: That sounds like the Northern Lights, correct? *Tapeesa: Aurora borealis. *Tapeesa: But we have not had a serious geomagnetic storm in quite some time... *Tapeesa: ...and the sunlit evenings make it very hard to see. *Tapeesa: We have books here, too, silly. *Patrick: Okay, so - when will the sun stop shining at night up here? *Tapeesa: Hmm... one month. *Patrick: What? I've GOT to get up north before then! *Tapeesa pauses knitting. During the level *Tapeesa knits a baby blanket. Afterward *Chief visits. *Chief: You look well, Patrick, son of O'Malley... *Chief: ...well enough to return to where you came. *Patrick: I know you don't like me being here, Chief... *Patrick: ...please believe me that I will leave as soon as I can... *Patrick: ...but I won't go home. I MUST go north, to find a very rare and special flower... *Patrick: ...it may be the ONLY chance my daughter has for a cure - and I intend to find it. *Chief: The cheechako is brave to do such a thing for his daughter- *Tapeesa: He wishes to save his child. *Chief: Brave but foolish. *Chief leaves. Level 35 - Chocolatier *The kids visit the place. *Patrick gets up. *Patrick: Okay... but no more chocolate for now, understand? *Tapeesa: Atakata nuva, atakata nuva... *Tapeesa: Hey missah day missah doe oah misah daaaay... *Patrick: That's a lovely song, Tapeesa - what's it about? *Tapeesa: It's about a woman who looks back at her life and doesn't regret a single thing... *Inuit people visit. *"Tell us again about pic-nics..." *Patrick: Oooh... One thing I love about picnics? POPSICLES! *Chief walks into the place. *Patrick: Flowered ice - cherry, grape, lime. Nothing better on a hot summer day. *"Wait a monute..." *"Ice comes in flavors!?!" During the level *Tapeesa gives the kids chocolate. Afterward *"Tell us again about Hush Puppies." *Patrick: Oh, well... uh, it's like I said. *Patrick: It's the chain of fast food restaurants where you can order fish and chips... *"Those are fried potatoes, right?" *Patrick: ...let's see, they have fried shrimp baskets, clam strips - even lobster. *Patrick: Any seafood you could want, all you have to do is tell the waitress. *"Sounds like Heaven!" *Chief enters. *Chief: He looks well. *Tapeesa: He wishes not to go home, but to go north. *Patrick and the Inuit People leave the place. *Chief: He will not survive. *Tapeesa: IF he does not try, it is his daughter who may not live. *Chief: Then he will surely die and so will his daughter. *CHief: Better he go home to have another child with his wife. *Chief: Either way, he leaves tomorrow morning. *Chief leaves. Level 36 - No Weapons! *Chief visits while Patrick reads. *Chief: It is time for you to return home. *Chief: The way north is too dangerous. Even for us. *Patrick: I don't care - I'm going north to find the monastery my grandfather found. *PatrickL As soon as I can find the way. *Chief: I thought as much... I will guide you, then. *Patrick: You will? *Chief: Rather than have you remain here and poison my village, yes. *Chief: Besides, I am old. It is nearly my time. *Patrick: I don't want anyone else to risk their lives for me. *Chief: You have put more than that at risk by coming here. *Chief: Our culture, our traditions, our language - everything we are trying to save... *Patrick: ...will fall through the ice unless you move from this place. *Patrick: Tapeesa just wants to do right by her child, can't you see that? *Chief: I will give you some time to say your goodbyes to Tapeesa, then we leave. *Chief leaves. Afterward *Patrick continues reading. *The kids visit*Patrick gives the kids chocolate. *Chief enter. *Kid 1: "Mmmm, choco-late!" *Patrick: I haven't seen Tapeesa all day - is there time for me to say goodbye still? *Kid 1: "Tapeesa has gone." *Kid 2: "She was worried about the cheechako falling through the soft ice." *Kid 2: So she went scouting for safe passage out of the village. *Chief: We must find her! *Tapeesa walks slowly on the ice, placing the flags. *Upon placing a flag, Tapeesa walks to the cracked ice, and fell into the water! *Tapeesa: Oh! *Tapeesa sinks into the ice ocean. *Patrick goes to rush to the ocean ice hole. The chief scared! Patrick jumps into the ice pool! *Patrick brings Tapeesa out of the ice ocean. *Then, Patrick swims up and brings Tapeesa to the surface. *Patrick takes Tapeesa. *Chief: Quickly! Take her to the sweat lodge! Level 37 - Patrick the Midwife *In the big lodge, Tapeesa sleeps over. *Tapeesa: Ooooh... *"Her child has begun its journey. You must leave now." *"But stay alert, I might need your help!" *Chief: Come, Patrick. *Patrick and the Chief enter the place. *Patrick: Is... Is that-? *Chief: The Foxfires... Or Northern Lights, as you call them. *Chief: It is a good omen, for all of us. During the level *Patrick collects the items for Tapeesa. Afterward *Patrick milks the cow. *Chief enters. *Patrick: Any word on Tapeesa? *Chief: My grandchild is stubborn, the midwife says. *Chief: Perhaps he does prefer to remain where it's warm. *Chief: Thank you for saving my daughter... and my grandchild. *Patrick: She did the same for me. *Patrick: You did a good job raising Tapeesa. *Patrick: I hope I have that same chance with Paige. *Chief: The way north is dangerous, but it can be crossed, even now. *Chief: I will consult the elders of the village... if there is a way, we will find it. Level 38 - No time to waste... *Chief: Her name is Patika! *"She would be returned to her mother now, who is also well." *They leave but Chief and Patrick. *Patrick: I'm glad Tapeesa and the baby are well... *Patrick: ...but the Northern Lights haven't given me any kind of clue... *Patrick: ...as to where to find his monastery my grandfather talks about in his journal. *Chief: One of our sides had this map. It is very old - before even my time. *Chief: Perhaps it will help? *Patricki: Thank you... *Chief leaves. Afterward *Chief: I have given this much thought, brothers and sisters... *Chief: ...it is time for us to leave this place. *"Leave our home?!" *"Our people have been here since the beginning times." *"How could we have? Where would we go?" *Chief: It will be difficult... but if we stay here, out culture, our ways, will surely die with the land. *"You are a wise chief, Tulimak..." *"...but we think you need to listen better to the spirits of our ancestors for guidance." *They leave. Level 39 - Black-Fish *Chief: I've given it another thought and we're going. *"Our ancestors are buried here!" *Chief: Our ancestors LIVE... in our hearts. *Chief: If we remain here much longer then they really WILL die... with us. *"Chocolate, pleaaaaaase!" *Chief: But if we move... no one need fear falling through the ice again! *Chief: ...like Tapeesa's husband... *Patrick gives chocolate. *Kids: YUMMMM! *"Mind if we try some?" *Patrick gives chocolate to each other. *"This is chocolate, eh?" *"Okay, we're convinced." *They leave and Chief does. Afterward *Patrick continued reading. *Tapeesa brought a baby. *Patrick: It's great to see you well again. *Tapeesa: Thanks to you... *Tapeesa kisses Patrick. *Patrick: Well, now we're even. *Tapeesa: You saved my child, too. *Patrick: Now, if I could only save my own. *Tapeesa: Have you seen the Northern Lights? *Patrick: Yes, but unfortunately they give me no clue as to where to find this monastery my grandfather wrote about. *Tapeesa: Things often look different by the light of the Foxfire. Come... bring your things. *Tapeesa and Patrick walk. Patrick reads the map. *Patrick: It IS beautiful... *Then the map revealed. *Patrick: Tapeesa! The map! *Patrick: The Northern Lights - they've revealed a trail to the monastery on the map! *Tapeesa: NOW we're even. *They're happy! Level 40 - Catch of the Day *Tapeesa enters. *Tapeesa: You leave tonight. *Patrick: Yes, when the ice will be harder... *Patrick: ...and your father has agreed to take me to the start of the trail. *Tapeesa gives a blanket. *Tapeesa: Here... for your daughter. *Patrick: Yapeesa... I couldn't- *Tapeesa: I want your daughter to have it- so you can tell her our story, so you will never forget us. *Patrick: We'll treasure it always, I promise. *Patrick puts away, and Tapeesa leaves the place. *Chief enters. *Chief: I am ready, Patrick. *Tapeesa enters the place. *Tapeesa and Patrick gave a final hug before leave. *Tapeesa: Your wife is very lucky. She must be very proud of you. *Back in Emily's Place... *Emily tries to fix the faucet. *Emily: Oh, please. Oh, please. This is NOT the time for plumbing problems. *After the pipe and the faucet, Emily doesn't fix the problem, now she throws the wrench! *Emily: Patrick!! Where are YOU?!